creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 October 2015
12:13 13.13 ekstra co 12:15 Pamięta ktoś dyskusje o zjeździe Creepypasta Wiki? Jak główkowali nad tym jak spodkać się w realu? W sumie to nie był zły plan 12:16 aa xd 12:16 w sumie to taki już się odbył 12:16 po części 12:16 w 5 osób ;---; 12:16 Hej o/ 12:16 elo 12:16 Noworoczna, serio? 12:16 Noo 12:17 Kuro! <3 12:17 O, i Kuro też ma przyjechać do mnie i Banane <3 12:17 Witamy nową biurokratkę 12:17 x'D 12:17 ułożyłem nawet wierszyk 12:17 Stasiu ;-; 12:17 Pooomocy ;-; 12:17 ale lepiej żebym go tutaj nie pisał 12:17 cco 12:17 Na ślub cioci chcą mi robić koki i loki ;_; 12:18 i w sukienki ubierać ;-; 12:18 Ślub? 12:18 ja nie chcę ;-; 12:18 no ;-; 12:18 Ja nienawidze sukienek 12:18 śluby mi się dobrze kojarzą 12:18 Przybij! ;_; 12:18 Rycerz, dużo wódki? 12:18 Na ślubie mojej ciotki po raz pierwszy w życiu napiłem się wódki 12:18 5 lat temu 12:18 a mi się przypomniało 12:18 pf 12:18 mój wujo był taki mądry x'D 12:18 jak Bowza brał ślub z Yuno... 12:18 ._. 12:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bPFoVpAuMQ 12:19 Stasieńku, ale tam będzie duuuużo osób których nie znam ;_; 12:19 patrzcie na komenty 12:19 i które nawet nie znają polskiego ;-; 12:19 mam 42 lajków x'DD 12:19 patrzcie jak sięzgarnia fejm 12:20 Janusz Rzeźnik drugi kroił małe mortadele 12:20 xd 12:20 Hej 12:20 Mi z tym jak na kuzynki weselu gruby wujek potrącił pana młodego na hulajnodze... Serio ;-; 12:20 Noworoczna widzisz jaki fejm x'DDD 12:20 W ogóle to Pedatorowi coś nie pykło z bycia idealnym aryjczykiem ;-; 12:21 hej 12:21 bo co 12:21 elo 12:21 Sześcian, co ;-; 12:21 Lobo! 12:21 Kyu, byłaś na głosowaniu? (bp) 12:21 Rycerz, bo idealny aryjczyk ma jasne włosy 12:21 hej Nowa ^-6 12:21 i w ogóle 12:21 ^-^* 12:21 Co? O co chodzi? 12:21 Niee, później idę 12:21 ja byłam przed chwilą 12:21 Więcej młodych czy starszych głosowało? :> 12:22 PiS'u ani PO nie lubię...aaa, walić to, daję głos na Kukiza (bp) 12:22 średni wiek 12:22 Noworoczna? 12:22 ja na lewicę 12:22 Lobo, jeszcze jest cisza wyborcza c: 12:22 ups... 12:22 osz 12:22 x'DDD 12:22 cholera 12:22 Kuro 12:22 bagiety leco 12:22 daj mi kicka 12:22 albo Nowiś 12:22 ale przecież nie mówię, na co TY masz iść głosować 12:22 xd 12:22 daj kicka 12:22 Nowiś 12:23 daj kicka no 12:23 Sześcian, w czym ci pomóc? 12:23 Za co? :v 12:23 proponuję kadencjęOzjasz goldberg 12:23 xd 12:23 nie dajcie się zacipować lewakom 12:23 x'D 12:23 Wiem, ale ogólnie tak piszę. Szczerze mówiąc - nie lubię ciszy wyborczej, bo i tak plakaty wiszą :) 12:23 Yuri Goldbaum twój głos w twojej kamienicy x'DDD 12:23 no Nowuś 12:23 daj kicka 12:23 chcę coś zobaczyć 12:23 Ja nie wiem (derp) 12:23 jak to ładnie ujął Warga - idź głosować tak, jak ci serce dyktuje, ale jak nie pójdziesz, to nie marudź, że rząd jest be 12:23 >Yuri 12:24 (lf) 12:24 Kuro, ty ją kicknij ;-; 12:24 bo ja się boję 12:24 * Kyurone kicka 12:24 ^^ 12:25 kude 12:25 Kuro 12:25 ale nie no 12:25 daj kicka 12:25 bo ten 12:25 musze coś sprawdzić 12:25 12:25 Ja dzisiaj idę do rodziny Ozza. 12:25 ;-; 12:25 ;-; 12:26 I ten 12:26 oni też noszą rajstopy na głowie? ;-; 12:26 współczuję 12:26 x'DD 12:26 Nie 12:26 uf 12:26 współczuję z całego serca 12:26 Kupiłam sobie piwo na teraz 12:26 ;-; 12:26 Bo to napięcie większe niż Gdy próbowałem pierwszy raz otworzyć piwo okiem 12:26 12:28 xD 12:29 pomocy 12:29 12:29 co zrobić gdy nawet mama śmieszkuje z papieża? ;-; 12:29 Nie wiem. ;-; Widać ile mnie nie było. Nie pamiętam co kick. 12:33 a co mówi 12:33 Nie pasuje tu. Czuje się jak ipk. Pa ;-; 12:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVdn9GhwJgk 12:34 Rycerz, mówi do mnie "ty janie sześcianie" ;---; 12:35 albo jak w telewizji mówili coś o papajach (owocach) to ona "ej, papaj" 12:36 x'D 12:36 ale to jest smutne ;_; 12:36 http://pl.papiesz.wikia.com/wiki/Jan_Sze%C5%9Bcian_Graniastos%C5%82up_Prawid%C5%82owy 12:36 masz tu genezę 04:54 Pefał 04:56 twórca aniołów, czemu taki nick??? 04:56 Bo hannibal 04:56 lecter 04:57 Ten serial 04:57 polecam 04:57 Był tam taki jeden guguś 04:57 guguś ^^ 04:57 xD 04:58 no a jak 04:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G0_Qlu1NdQ o.o 04:59 Yo 04:59 Czym się różni murzyn od miesiączki? 04:59 o/ 04:59 czyn 04:59 czym* 05:00 FearLessManInMyHouse, Twórca Aniołów 05:00 WIecie, że Wasze głosy się nie liczą w głosowaniu? 05:00 Dlaczego? 05:00 czmu? 05:00 Wait, Fear, Twój tak 05:00 dostane bana 05:00 Każdy głosujący musi mieć przynajmniej 50 edycji. 05:01 aha rozumiem ;s 05:01 szkoda 05:01 dzisiaj napisalem paste 05:01 Wróć, Twój Fear liczy się 05:01 kyu ja jestem aktywnym pasto pisarzem i naprawiaczem 05:01 Masz ponad 100 edycji. 05:01 lel 05:01 i dobsze 05:01 Muszę napisać do helpera. 05:01 A gdybym miał 50 edycji to by się liczył? 05:02 Nie wbijesz już, bo głosowanie było do dzisiaj. Idę właśnie do helpera. 05:02 A jak napiszę kawał o murzynach to się będzie liczył? 05:02 Taki troszeczkę rasistowski. 05:03 Nie jesteś zabawny, wybacz. 05:03 Wiem. 05:03 :) 05:03 Ale kawały są. 05:03 To mogę? 05:03 kyu wszyscy na ciebie głosowali, jaka różnica :s 05:04 Wielka. 05:04 Nie wszyscy. 05:04 To oznacza, że dla tych ludzi, którzy w ogóle podjęli się w głosowaniu, jest ważna Wikia 05:05 Ale dlaczego mój głos został usunięty? 05:05 Bo był niezgodny. 05:05 To, że jest nieważny nie znaczy, że trzeba go potraktować w ten sposób. 05:05 Powinien się po prostu liczyć jako nie ważny. 05:05 Został potraktowany tak samo jak głos Zorroza. 05:05 nieważny* 05:05 elo 05:06 Dobrze... 05:06 Późnie,j w statystykach by była podana liczba nieważnych głosów. 05:06 zrobiłem paste 05:06 Gratulujemy. 05:06 zbanuj ktoś tego trola 05:06 Jest okropna. 05:06 do mnie to było ? 05:06 nie 05:06 Fear 05:06 do twórcy 05:07 ? 05:07 Słuchaj tego człowieniu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s58dN1kQs1M 05:07 uderz w stół a nożyce się odezwą x'D 05:07 Dlaczego robisz spację przed znakiem zapytania? 05:07 bo tag 05:07 I wykrzynikiem! 05:07 No ale przed kropką już nie. 05:07 najchorszy ;x 05:07 I jak dzień może być niewinny? 05:07 Najchorszyy 05:07 Twórca, do mnie to mówisz czy co ? 05:07 Tak. 05:08 Twórca, ja początkuje 05:08 I jak film mógł mieć rozszerzenie .exe? 05:08 są takie 05:08 :/ 05:08 No nie wiem. 05:08 Mogę zedytować? 05:08 Tylko parę rzeczy. 05:08 Nie zepsuję sensu. 05:09 Tej opowieści. 05:09 dobra 05:09 zgadzam się 05:09 łou dobre noseu 05:09 no wiem 05:09 To by mogło lecieć w radiu 05:10 w ogóle powinni zrobić osobne radio dla dobrego rapu 05:11 moim zdaniem to byłaby gud ajdija 05:11 beznadziejna pasta 05:13 Fnatic przegrało z KOO Tigers 3:0 05:13 c: 05:14 I ludzie się pytają na fb, czy można zwrócić ikonkę FNC xD 05:14 Antaasma duupoo 05:15 JUŻ 05:16 lol 05:16 poprawiłem 05:16 O poszedł sobie. 05:16 (nerka) 05:17 Zmienił się także autor. 05:17 ^^ xD 05:17 ale troll 05:17 Ja bym się nie zniżył do czegoś takiego. 05:18 Ratuję mu skórę. 05:18 Nie podszywam się pod taki szajs. 05:18 i dobrze 05:20 ale to chyba nielegalne ;x 05:20 ^^ lel 05:21 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtdZ7uXbY70 xD 05:21 straszne 05:23 Nie podoba mi się to, że jestem nazywany trollem, a ludzie piszący gówniane creepypasty już nie są trollami. 05:23 Kto ie nazywa trollem? 05:23 Wszyscy. 05:23 Nawt ja? 05:24 Kobiety się nie liczą. 05:24 Twórca Aniołów bo niektóre osoby, które nie są trollami, a piszą słabe pasty są po prostu... Ludźmi? 05:24 Aha.ok 05:24 "Kobiety się nie liczą" - to znaczy? 05:24 No nie wiem. 05:24 Można to zinterpretować na wiele różnych sposobów. 05:25 Ale moja interpretacja oznaczałaby bana dla mnie. 05:25 Aaa 05:25 Haha! 05:25 ... 05:25 Nie dość, że rasista, to szowinista, hm? :> 05:26 I nie tylko to! 05:26 kyu, on ma kkk na avku 05:26 Co to znaczy szownista? 05:27 czego się spodziewać 05:27 o/ 05:27 (hi) 05:27 ty ku klux klanie jeden 05:27 o/ 05:27 Jestem człowiekiem dość zróżnicowanym. 05:27 Faktycznie, teraz zauważyłam 05:27 ^^ nie 05:27 O/ 05:27 jesteś chyba gimbem 05:27 taka feministka, ale w drugą stronę 05:27 albo niżej 05:27 No nie wiem. 05:27 Iiiiiiile ludu 05:27 który dostał się na ciemną stronę internetu 05:28 Tya 05:28 Wonrupka 05:28 Nie widziałeś ciemnej strony internetu. 05:28 Fear 05:28 Mogę ci pokazać jak chcesz. 05:28 nie dzięki 05:28 Ciemna strona iternetu to rotten 05:28 Rotten? 05:28 To szajs w porównaniu tym co widziałem na darknecie. 05:28 Rotten.com 05:28 ja widziałam ciemną stronę internetu 05:28 ^^ 05:28 Nope 05:29 jedna z nich jest na kanale Nosia 05:29 brokacik.pl to ciemna strona internetu 05:29 Ciemna strona iternetu to mój yt 05:29 a jedną z nich wysłała mi sajko 05:29 ._. 05:29 Pudelek.pl to ciemna strona internetu. 05:29 Co ja co ja 05:30 Pudelek nie jest ciemną stroną x'D 05:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jg99TClxeiM ;) 05:30 xD 05:30 zależy dla kogo 05:30 DHIS to viemna strona internetu 05:31 viemna 05:31 Demi, ale co ja ci takiego wysyłałam? ;-; 05:32 Czesc 05:32 Pudelek jest ciemną stroną. 05:32 O/ 05:32 Hej 05:32 Wpadłem w depresję po tym jak tam kiedyś wszedłem. 05:32 heloł 05:32 Kto ogląda don t hug me im scared? 05:33 pozdrawiam 05:33 Kogo 05:33 z serwisu Karodugen urk x'D 05:34 Seariously? 05:34 Ryc 05:34 c 05:34 co to "karodugen urk" 05:34 co 05:34 to wykop.pl 05:34 aha ;x 05:34 nazwa zastępcza 05:34 portal dla miłośników jana pawła drugiego 05:34 ^^ ooo 05:34 Star collapse dzisiej znalazł radio papiesz wiki 05:35 Moje uszy .-. 05:35 star collapse to lumpiarz który penetruje małe dziuple 05:35 nie polecam 05:35 O, to jest ciemna strona internetu. 05:35 http://www.radiomaryja.pl/ 05:35 Mogą Cię zgwałcić wirtualnie. 05:35 X'D 05:35 Ej 05:35 Ale ten, mieszkam obok cmentarza 05:35 I niedaleko Radia Anioł Beskidów ;-; 05:36 .-. 05:36 Więc lepiej uważaj. 05:36 A u mnie w mieście jest radiostacja radia maryja.-. 05:36 Nowa wie, jakie mam piękne widoki z balkonu 05:36 W mojej mieścinie krąży legenda o magicznym drągu księdza. 05:36 O/ 05:37 Chcecie ją usłyszeć? 05:37 ;-; 05:37 nie ;-; 05:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-jQqvn-njTw 05:37 ;-; 05:37 darksajd netu 05:37 u mnie podobno są jakieś labirynty pod kościołem 05:37 To mój filmik! 05:37 https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCLryuiFEl2JhFXS7IrQ-5_A 05:38 Domyśl się 05:38 TO jest ciemna strona internetu 05:38 Vetus lel jakie urbeksy 05:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XmqRsIudBII 05:38 <3 05:38 Ale dajcie mi lajka. 05:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RhOeLEkhh8 05:38 Proszę. 05:38 !mody Jak działa ta komenda? 05:39 Pingasz wszystkich modów 05:39 Ja też chcę plz https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCS63xjLpX0w5GS2dYG1BHDg 05:39 Nie wiem co to Pingasz, ale to chyba dobrze. 05:39 I nie lubimy jak nadużywacie tę komendę. Chyba, że faktycznie potrzebujesz jakąś pomoc od kogoś 05:39 Polecam. 05:39 Hm 05:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hmlszO7rxg 05:39 Wołasz. 05:39 k. 05:40 Yyyy twórca 05:40 A ja mam pytanie. 05:40 To twój kanał? 05:40 Czy za nadużywanie komendy: 05:40 !mody 05:40 Można dostać bana? 05:40 Tak 05:40 Można 05:41 Ok. 05:41 Ale wystarczy tylko wpisać !mody? 05:41 Tak, wystarczy wpisać tę komendę bez znaków dodatkowych przy niej. 05:41 Jeśli nie ma moda na czacie to ta komenda zadziała? 05:41 Nie 05:41 Zadziała tylko wtedy, gdy jest ktoś z Administracji 05:42 Dzięki za info. 05:42 (ben) 05:42 (jeff) 05:42 Ten pingwin jest śmieszny. 05:43 twórca, grasz w minqraft? 05:43 Uwaga zły pies małgorzata 3000 cie obroni ale zjedz swój agrest zanim zakwitną włosy 05:43 Tak, aktualnie buduję obóz koncentracyjny. 05:43 Vetus 05:43 Taki projekcik. 05:43 wiesz, że NigthS to yaio? 05:43 Gram tylko w lola i szachy. 05:44 Ale czasami się muszę uczyć do pszyrki 05:44 To wtedy nie moge. 05:44 a nagrodą dla ciebie jest kosz ze smakołykami drobiowymi,od których nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz dla dzieci w pastylkach. 05:44 Dla mnie? 05:44 Demon tak wiem 05:45 Ale mam do niej sentyment 05:45 Dla mnie ta nagroda? 05:45 Horror Eye masz jakiś problem? 05:45 jesteś yaoistą? 05:45 Nie 05:45 Bo cię tak wyrzuca. 05:45 Ale to była moja pierwsza manga 05:45 Tak 05:45 Dzięki. 05:45 Szukałem jakiegoś oneshota w empiku 05:46 Lubię smakołyki drobiowe. 05:46 Moja pierwsza manga to Fairy Tail. 05:46 o/ 05:46 Hej Adam 05:46 siema łysy 05:46 <3 05:46 <3 05:46 Wiesz, że FNC przegrało? xD 05:46 wiem 05:46 oglądałem w TV 05:46 mama to potępiła 05:46 c: 05:46 Kto przegrał? 05:46 I na FB jest dużo pytań, czy można sprzedać ikonkę z FNC x'D 05:46 Fnatic w LoLu. 05:46 aha 05:46 Aaaaa 05:46 ej 05:46 Za jeden kawał o czarnuchach dostanę kicka czy bana? 05:46 mi co chwilę internet wywala 05:47 i nie mogę grać bo się boje że mnie wywali 05:47 :C 05:47 Fnatic przegrał?! 05:47 Tak 05:47 Chce mi się grać >:c 05:47 Grali z KOO Tigers 05:47 Nieeeeeee 05:47 Czym się różni murzyn od ławki 05:47 ? 05:47 Wczoraj OG przegrało z SKT 05:47 Więc Korea > EU > NA 05:47 Ławka przynajmniej potrafi utrzymać rodzinę. 05:47 A ja dawno nie grałem w lola 05:48 Czym się różni czarnuch od bezdomnego psa? 05:48 Bezdomny pies nie ma pana. 05:48 Irytował mnie. 05:48 (ALL!) 05:48 Nareszcie 05:49 Kyu ty nie widziałaś bejnarowskiego 05:49 To jego multi 05:49 Wut 05:49 XD 05:49 Czekam na spam z zażaleniem. 05:50 Ostatnio gadał że pieprz to pierwiastej 05:50 * pierwiastek 05:50 I podszywał się pod studenta 05:50 Dla kobiety w kuchnii może... :> 05:50 Chyba 05:50 Wait 05:51 Kyu 05:51 ... 05:51 Czo? 05:51 Czy dla cb pieprz to pierwiastek w kuchni c: 05:51 Co Ty x'DDD 05:51 W sumie chciałam zdawać na maturze chemię ;-; 05:52 Chemia jest fajna 05:52 I to bardzo. 05:52 I matma 05:52 Ale byłam w klasie geo-wos :> 05:52 Ja jej nie rozumiem. 05:52 I wf z moim ojcem też jedt spoko c: 05:52 * jest 05:52 Hm 05:52 Te wszystkie wzory trudno zapamiętać. 05:52 A to może być tak, że rodzic może uczyć dziecko? 05:52 Tak 05:53 chciałbym tak 05:53 Ja nie chciałabym, aby mój rodzic mnie czegoś uczył. 05:53 zależy czego 05:53 No chyba, że plastyki 05:53 infa i plasta byłaby fajna 05:53 Infa zależy 05:53 programowanie* 05:54 Kuro 05:54 Moi nauczyciele uczyli mnie na informatyce, jak korzystać z painta czy z worda 05:54 ew. z exela 05:54 mój stary jes programistą 05:54 ? 05:54 Kyryna 05:54 u nas też 05:54 ;x 05:54 U nas jest jeden pan co uczy informatyki techniki gptowania i ma wychowawstwo 05:54 ja mam więcej Histy, WOSu i PPE :V 05:54 A na jakim jesteś profilu? 05:54 I co to PPE? 05:54 Ekonomiczno-Społeczny, 05:54 * gotowanie 05:54 podstawy przedsiębiorczości 05:54 PPE - Podstawy Prawa i Ekonomii 05:54 * gotowania 05:54 No to prawidłowo. 05:54 . 05:54 w sumie to jest nawet spoko 05:54 przynajmniej 05:55 Jeszcze rozszerzona matma powinna być. 05:55 nie mam 6 godzin matematyki/chemii/geografii w tygodniu 05:55 eh 05:55 z Matmy jestem cienki xp 05:55 Ja wczoraj miałam pierwsze seminarium 05:55 I nie zjawiłam się. 05:55 To jest masakra, ten poziom szkolnej nauki na infie. Mogliby chociaż uczyć jak korzystać z bardziej zaawansowanych programów typu photoshop lub inne tego typu 05:55 Dzisiaj się dowiedziałam, że na grudzień muszę napisać 16 stron pracy 05:55 * 05:56 Fear, właśnie 05:56 FearLessManInMyHouse od tego jest liceum/technikum/studia wg nauczycieli c: 05:56 k 05:56 Lekcja 1: Jak stworzyć folder 05:57 Ja miałam na infie jak napisać mejla. 05:57 x'D 05:57 o.O 05:57 Byłam wtedy w gimnazjum ;w; 05:57 A w podstawówce - jak zapisywać dane na dyskietce. 05:58 W liceum - jak korzystać z worda i z excela 05:58 Na studiach - jak korzystać z worda i excela x'D 05:58 co ;_; 05:58 Uwaga - jestem na zarządzaniu w specjalizacji grafika komputerowa w reklamie. 05:58 #pozdro 05:58 Ludzie myślą że jesteśmy głupi i tylko w gry gramy... 05:58 i nie uczą nas 05:58 ^^ graty 05:59 https://youtu.be/ab9176Srb5Y?t=6 chce takie głośniki 05:59 No ale na drugim roku już miałam Photoshopa 05:59 do pokoju 05:59 I Ilustratora 05:59 łau 05:59 z/w 05:59 elo ped 05:59 ale postępy 05:59 cze 05:59 + typografię 05:59 karyna 05:59 Gdzie musieliśmy stworzyć pracę. 05:59 Czo. 05:59 kiedy będziesz miała biurola 05:59 Nie wiem, Pio jest zajęty. 06:00 ryc 06:00 co 06:00 patrz 06:00 http://screenshooter.net/100687414/nvlfyei 06:00 fantastyczne x'D 06:00 no wiem 06:00 Ej 06:00 luftwafelki 06:00 Sutki jej widać 06:00 xD 06:00 #stop 06:00 serio? 06:00 Tak 06:00 xD 06:00 śłotke 06:00 W sumie jeden 06:01 zapatrzyłem się w wafla i nie zauważyłem 06:01 x'D 06:01 stop 1/2 06:01 xD 06:01 xd 06:01 chciałbym takiego wafla 06:01 ciekawe jak smakuje 06:01 Ej to dziwne 06:01 Jestem kobietą 06:01 nie no tak na serio dopiero po 20 sekundach zobaczyłem gdzie jest wafel 06:01 I pierwsze co zwróciłam uwagę 06:01 x'D 06:01 straszne 06:01 To na cycki 06:01 xD 06:01 taki przypadek 06:01 Co jest z Wami, chłopcy (lf) 06:01 przypadek? 06:01 wolę batona 06:01 nie sądzę 06:02 nie podoba mi się ta karyna 06:02 jakaś wychudzona troszkę 06:02 No żebra widać 06:02 #karmiłabym 06:02 uroki dwudziestego wieku 06:02 ej zna ktoś z was didzej banane? 06:03 nie 06:03 okok 06:03 cokolwiek 06:03 * XDemon666 rzuca Pedowi waffla 06:03 mmmm 06:03 złamałbym ją w pół x'DDD 06:04 dobra nieważne 06:04 wafla? 06:04 batona byś złamał w pół ledwo 06:04 xD 06:04 a wafel to jaki rodzaj? 06:04 nie wiem 06:04 ten wafel 06:04 męski 06:04 czekoladowy 06:04 nie ta wafla 06:04 chrupiący 06:04 wafle może też chcą mieć dzieci 06:04 Ped 06:04 ty rasisto 06:04 nie 06:04 coś ci w ogóle nie pykło z bycia idealnym aryjczykiem 06:05 nie masz jasnych włosów ;---; 06:05 aryjczyk =/ wygląd 06:05 sraryjczyk chyba 06:05 coś ci nie pykło ze szkalowaniem mnie za moimi plecami 06:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_MnYRox7_Q 06:05 morda Ormiańcu x'D 06:05 xD 06:06 biłbym jak arab kurdów 06:06 kopałbym po ryju 06:06 ;-; 06:06 ale mi się moja buzia przyda 06:06 kiedyś 06:06 może 06:06 w tajlandzkim burdelu 06:06 x'DDDD 06:06 ;-; 06:06 czemu jesteś dla mnie niemiły? 06:06 jan paweł 2 approves 06:06 bo mnie szkalujesz 06:06 już nigdy nie będę miły 06:06 :c 06:07 Idę płakać 06:07 przy jedzeniu naleśników 06:07 wiele nie tracisz on nigdy nie był miły x'D 06:07 naleśniki z łzami 06:07 Rycerz, brał ze mną ślub lol xd 06:07 jakiś rok temu lol xd 06:07 to było rok temu 06:07 chyba cię suty pieką 06:07 i tak tego nie zapomnę xd 06:07 nowa a ty masz 13 lat xd ? 06:07 miałem IQ szympansa z mwś 06:07 no 06:08 Ped miałeś na minusie? 06:08 owszem 06:08 niemożliwe staje się możliwe 06:08 nadal masz 06:08 Cześć 06:08 wnioskuję, że grasz w ping ponga łokciem 06:08 nie gram w ping ponga 06:09 no właśnie 06:09 grasz, tylko nie wiesz o tym 06:09 czyli 06:09 nie masz łokci 06:09 mam 06:09 coś w ten deser 06:09 bo ty nie masz kolan 06:09 lol 06:09 jakbyś miała to byś grała w pingponga 06:09 jaki szkalanator 06:09 no nie mogę 06:09 ostro 06:09 Powiedziałbym czoś ale nie mam twarzy ;-; 06:10 Ert nie ma łokci 06:10 lol 06:10 Czm nos nie masz twarzy 06:10 przez dziwnego ruska 06:11 Aaaa 06:11 * Vetus809 daje twarz nosowi 06:12 pedator 06:12 wiesz co masz robić 06:12 Vergassen 06:13 właśnie widzę 06:13 skończy się śmieszkowanie 06:13 vergassen 06:13 haha 06:13 hihi 06:14 gaz śmiechu 06:14 podtlenek azotu 3 06:15 huehue 06:15 podczłowiek białasu 3 06:15 eheh 06:15 Tossiek! Help! 06:16 x'DDD 06:16 lel 06:18 Wątek:108014#2 06:18 kraaa 06:18 świętujemy 06:18 nwm ppo co 06:18 ale koloruję czołgi w paincie 06:18 ._. 06:18 ugi bugi jan paweł drugi 06:18 ukradł mi szluugi 08:16 Iku może wszystko. 08:17 Bo to moje multi. 08:17 aha ;x 08:17 08:17 cwanniactwo 08:17 Ah 08:17 Jestesmy jednoscia, jestesmy swiatloscia 08:17 Wait 08:17 ciemnością 08:18 * Piniakolada ubiera uszatkę 08:18 Da. 08:19 ushatki są słitaśne 08:20 echeche 08:20 Ubiera to blad gramatyczny ;_; 08:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNl-R3OjJJk XD 08:18 * Piniakolada ubiera uszatkę 08:18 Da. 08:19 ushatki są słitaśne 08:20 echeche 08:20 Ubiera to blad gramatyczny ;_; 08:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNl-R3OjJJk XD 08:20 Cicho. 08:21 o boże 08:21 gdzie ja wylądowałem 08:21 chwile temu oglądałem dokumentalne filmy o prawilniakach 08:26 jak zorrozo został reporterem 08:27 jak 08:27 dał sobie chatloggera i może screenować czat 08:27 x[[]]DDD 2015 10 25